A Million Ways to Fall in Love
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: They say that only a thin line separates hatred from love. Join Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in their unexpected relationship. A series of unrelated Draco/Harry drabbles/oneshots.
1. Enigma

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Harry watched him.

It was the 'Thanksgiving Ball,' held on the third of May. The second was spent mourning, the third celebrating life. And at this one, Draco Malfoy was finally in attendance.

It was a costume ball, and Malfoy was dressed in an outfit that was perfect for him, a rendition of the Black Lake. It had murky, undefined creatures swimming on his dress robes, which were a dark navy blue, the same colour as the depths of the Lake.

And just like the Lake had held his imagination after the Second Task, Malfoy had now captured Harry's thoughts.

* * *

_Written for:_

_AnnaNevilleReviews' Vivid Characters/Scenes in 100 words or less_

_12_stories on LJ, using table 3, prompt 8. Thanksgiving_

_The OTP Boot Camp Cahllenge, Prompt 10. Enamoured_

_The If you dare challenge, Prompt 3, Moonstruck_


	2. Breathless

"We shouldn't be doing this, Pott -"

Harry ignored the words in favour of pressing the other boy against the pillar behind them, and administered a number of quick, short kisses against his lips.

"Shut up," he ground out, annoyed. "We've had this conversation before."

"Bu -"

The argument was lost as Harry placed another hard kiss on his lips, pushing his tongue insistently into the other boy's mouth. Desire flared within seconds, neither willing to pull back until breathing became a necessity.

"I've told you before love, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. The fact that you love me is more than enough for me," Harry murmured in the boy's ear.

"You want be saying that when your friends make you choose between them and me, Potter," his companion replied, still panting. "I'm trying to end this with minimal fuss, before one of us gets hurt."

Harry simply looked at him. "Are you telling that if we ended this now, you would feel nothing? Because I already told you that it's too late for me to turn back."

When the other boy was unable to reply, he grinned. "Exactly. We'll deal with my friends if and when it comes to that. But right now, all I know is that I'm madly in love with you. And I'd like to get back to what we were just doing."

"Now, Draco -" All that was heard in the corridor was heavy breathing and panting as Harry tugged at the jeans hidden under Draco's robes.

A pair of brown eyes looked at the scene in front of her with barely concealed shock - and glee - before fleeing down the corridor before the boys spotted her.

_Some time later, in the Griffyndor girls' dorm  
_  
"Parvati, you'll never guess what I saw! I was walking down the Defense corridor, and..."

* * *

If you dare, Prompt 312, You Will Never Believe What I Just Heard

OTP Boot Camp, Prompt 3, Breathless


	3. It's Not Lying If It's The Truth

'You're lying.'

'No I'm not, Ginny.'

'You're not in love with someone else, and definitely not in love with Malfoy. There's _no way_ that is true.'

'So you would accept it if it were someone apart from Draco?'

'Dra – since when have you called him by his first name? You hate him!'

'No I don't. That's what I've been _trying_ to tell you. I'm in love with him. I've been _dating_ him for the better part of the year. We're **over** Ginny. O-V-E-R. Ron's accepted it, Hermione's accepted it. Your family, the wizarding public, _everyone_ but you has accepted it. We are never getting back together Ginny. Even without Draco, I'm gay. You just don't have the parts needed to interest me.'

'No. NO! We belong to each other Harry! We're meant for each other! Soul-mates. Why can't you see it?'

'It's you who doesn't get it, Ginny. If soul-mates existed, mine would be Draco. But as it were, you have to understand one thing about people. We belong to nobody, and nobody belongs to us. We don't even belong to one another. The reason Draco and I fit so well together is because we don't believe in belonging to one another. We believe in falling in love and _working_ to stay in love. Simply saying we belong doesn't make it all okay. Effort is needed in a relationship – which is something you never understood.'

'You don't mean that, Harry. You _can't_ mean that! I love you!'

'But I don't love _you_. You need to get over me – you can't live your life like this, pining for someone you'll never have. You need to move on Ginny. This has gone one long enough. For Merlin's sake, it's been seven years since we broke up! Five since I started seeing Draco! I agreed to talk to you because everyone's worried about you, but that's all I can do. You need to make the attempt yourself, I can't help you with it.'

'Harry –'

'The marriage invitation go out tomorrow, Ginny. I'm marrying Draco, regardless of what you believe. I hope – I hope by the time the actual wedding comes around, you'll be over this. Over me.'

* * *

_For:_

_The Movie Quotes Drabble Challenge_

_The Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes Competition, Puking Pastilles_

_The Musical Terms Challenge, Deciso_

_Key Signature Competition, Db Major_

_The If you dare challenge, Prompt 98. We're Splitting Up..._

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 2. Agitated_


	4. Patiently Waiting For Something New

It is obvious to anyone with eyes.

They've been drawn together by an invisible string as long as they've known each other. After all, opposites attract, and these two are as different as can be – Dark and Light, blond and brunet, snake and lion, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Even their names are the antithesis of each other – Harry, a common, solid name; and Draco, an aristocratic, upper class one. One evokes warmth and comfort, the other, elegant parties and snobbery.

Yet they are perfect for each other. They always have been, ever since they met. Only Draco can truly challenge Harry, bring him to life – and Harry has always played the same role for him.

And, as the years pass, they change as well. The loud fights turn to flirtatious bantering, avoiding each other at every cost somehow leads to touching each other at every chance. Childhood enemies somehow become the best Auror team in living memory.

Yes, everyone knows that it's just a matter of time before the two stars clash into each other, finding themselves and a relationship written in the threads of fate. It's only a matter of letting them figure it out for themselves.

Everyone knows it exists – they're just waiting for this knowledge to be discovered.

* * *

**A/N: ****I'll probably expand upon this on a later date :)**

For:

_The Alphabet Soup-Drabble Competition, H is for Higgs-Boson: _**Something everyone knew existed for a long time before it was actually discovered**

_The Latin Challenge: Celo_

_If you dare challenge, Prompt 154. Discovering America_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 45. Patience_


	5. Nuptia

The two boys were swaying in the middle of the ballroom dance floor, heads bent towards each other, talking in soft whispers.

'I'm surprised Weasley could afford such a lavish wedding.'

'Not today, Draco. It's their wedding. Can we have one day where you don't feel the need to insult them.'

Draco's smile was almost patronizing. 'I know you don't like the way we are with each other, Harry, but you have to understand – if we didn't snark and insult each other, the world would come to an end. We've reached an agreement not to take what the other says too seriously. Besides, my relationship with your best friend is not what I want to spend our time discussing.'

'What is it you want to talk about, then?' Harry asked with an indulgent smile. He had long since grown used to the way Draco could jump from one subject to the other, without any obvious relation between the two.

Strangely, a nervous look flitted across Draco's face before he regained his composure. 'I spoke to Weasley and Granger about this. They agreed to let me do this today.'

'Wh –'

Harry looked on, disbelieving, as Draco got down on one knee, a jeweler's box in his hand. 'Harry Potter, it was three years ago that we started dating. I've fallen deeper in love with you than I ever thought possible. Will you marry me?'

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 166. Tie The Knot_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 27. Overwhelmed_

_Musical Terms Challenge, Festivamente_

_Latin Challenge, Amo_

_HP Potions Competition, Cupid Crystals_

_Alphabet Soup - Drabble Competition, K is for Keys. Or, the _Keys to My Heart


	6. Celatum

Draco fell in love with Harry Potter when the raven-haired boy pulled him out of a room burning with Fiendfyre in the middle of a war.

It's stupid and pathetic, this feeling, falling in love with a boy – _no, a man now_ – who has been destined to be your enemy since the moment the two of you were born. But it isn't something Draco can help. (And maybe he doesn't _want_ to help it.)

At Hogwarts, the Slytherins would sneer that Saint Potter could charm the dead back to life. It wasn't a very good joke, but they would all laugh nonetheless.

Draco wonders what they would say if they could see him now, their fearless leader charmed to fall in love with the Saviour.

He knows he will never say a word. The war has changed enough of destiny that a friendship between him and Harry is not impossible. They are Aurors now, partners, and it has to be enough for Draco. He will not risk their tentatively blooming friendship, which already faces asking looks, simply so he can get his emotions off his chest.

(It's not like Potter is attracted to men, anyways. It's not like he'll reciprocate.)

No, this feeling, this love – he will always keep it voiceless.

* * *

**I've decided to make this, along with the last two drabbles and a few others into a drabble series. Reading order can be found on my profile.**

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 253. Controversial_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 16. Silence is Golden_

_Character Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 35. Dark_

_Musical Terms Challenge, Risoluto_

_Latin Challenge, Cogito_

_HP Potions Competition, Weakness Potion_

_Dark Side Competition, Salazar Slytherin's Locket_

_Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition - V is for Voiceless_


	7. Emitting Light

It was oh so _wrong_ for them to be together. Harry was the Golden Boy, the poster-boy for the Light, the sun who emitted nothing but light, and Draco – Draco was Dark, the Death Eater, black as night.

They said that their relationship stifled Harry, stopped him from glowing so brightly, from distributing his light to all his worshipful followers. They said that their relationship was disgusting, because the Light and the Dark should never meet.

And the abuse that was hurled at him, the insults, all affected Draco. Because Harry Potter was the sun, and if he stopped him from shining, what was left behind?

And it was Harry who reassured – he didn't like thinking of it as comforted – him. _They're wrong_, he said. _You're the one who makes me who I am_.

The people of the world – they could never hope to understand Harry and Draco, understand their relationship.

Because Harry Potter may have been the sun, but it was Draco Malfoy who kept him shining.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, 362. Pipe Down_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 13. Hatred_

_Musical Terms Challenge, Attacca_

_Latin Challenge, Curo_

_Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition - L is for Lampshade: _Something use to diffuse light

_HP Potions Competition, Muffling Draught_


	8. Second Thoughts

Harry shuffled his feet nervously. 'Hey…Draco?'

'What is it, Harry?'

'Would you like to…' Looking at Draco's handsome face, Harry felt a pang of defeat. Draco must have had hundreds of people chasing after him, yet he never dated, at least according to Harry's knowledge. There was no chance he'd say yes to scrawny little him. 'Never mind.'

'No. You've caught my attention now, Potter. You better tell me what you're thinking about.'

'Well…'

'Yes?'

'We've just closed the case, haven't we?'

Draco gave Harry a half-exasperated, half-incredulous stare. 'Of course we have Harry. Why do you think we've been doing paperwork for the past eight hours? For fun?'

'Well…I was thinking that since we don't have anything to work on right now…'

'Just spit it out Potter.'

'Wouldyouliketogotodinnerwith me?'

'_What?_ Say that once again please, _slowly_ this time.'

'Would…would you like to have dinner with me tonight?'

'What, like a celebration for closing the case? Don't we go out for drinks to do that?'

'No,' Harry said bashfully, 'I was thinking more like a date.'

'_You're_ asking **me** on a _date_?'

'Oh – oh well then, forget I said anything.'

As Harry made to leave, Draco caught hold of his hand. 'I never said no, Harry.'

'Then -?'

'I'd love to go out with you.'

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 278. Churning Stomach_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 26. Nonplussed_

_Musical Terms Challenge, Tronco_

_Latin Challenge, Cogo_

_Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition, N is for Never mind_


	9. Elegans

Draco Malfoy is a study in contradictions.

There is a part of Harry's mind that cannot separate him from the rude, insulting git he went to Hogwarts with. The greater part of him, however, is fixated on the person Draco has become.

When he was assigned Draco as his Auror partner, he had braced himself for the worst. But, to his surprise, Draco is nothing like the boy he remembers. He has done quite a bit of growing up in the year after the war. He has transformed into a polite, stately young man, who would not look out of place in the highest of the Muggle royal courts, able to charm even those who truly hated him at Hogwarts.

It is at the annual Ministry Ball that Harry truly realises this new personality of Draco's. He walks tall and confident during the Ball, but it is his dancing abilities that enthral Harry. He is graceful and elegant on the dance floor, but somehow manages to retain an air of danger, almost like a tiger stalking its prey.

Harry is pretty sure that he fell in love with Draco at that moment.

* * *

_For:_

_Alphabet Soup: Drabble competition - G is for genteel: _having an aristocratic quality or flavor

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 93. Reconstitute_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 46. Diligence_


	10. Fervido Studio

The first time, she could deal with it.

It was to be expected, really – the _poor dear_ had just realised that he was in love with Draco, so Hermione could excuse him ranting about how _his life was over_, and _his love would never be returned_.

The second time was a little more annoying, but still bearable. After all, she'd been the one stuck giving Harry and Ron romantic advice in Hogwarts – though it was more like knocking sense into them, but it wasn't like anyone was keeping track – so she should have expected the rest of her life wouldn't be much different.

But then it happened a third time. And then a fourth. And a fifth, and a sixth, and a…so really, she could be excused when Harry showed up outside her door, wanting to analyse every word and action of the way Draco agreed to go on a date with him.

She was happy for him, really – but she definitely didn't want to hear the latest ramblings of Harry's newfound Draco fanaticism.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 112. Pedal to the Metal_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 33. Suffocated_

_50 Different Friendship Challenge, Prompt 11, Annoy_

_Musical Terms Challenge, Drammatico_

_Latin Challenge, Effugio_

_Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition - F is for Fanatic: _a person whose enthusiasm or zeal for something is extreme or beyond normal limits


	11. Making Assumptions

'You're doing _what_?' Pansy asked, looking at Draco with a betrayed expression on her face.

'You heard me right the first time, Pansy,' Draco replied, a slight sneer on his face. 'I'm getting married.'

Pansy gaped at him, shock and astonishment overwhelming the betrayal she felt. 'But that's impossible!' she cried. 'We're betrothed to each other – you can't go off and marry some common bint!'

At that statement, Draco's calm expression immediately turned sour. 'You should know better than anyone that a betrothal contract is not a formal promise of marriage,' he said, sounding extremely annoyed. 'And you should have seen this coming. Or have you somehow managed to forget everything that happened in our fifth year? You never made it onto the list of the people I dated,' he continued mercilessly.

'But – but I thought that you were doing that because you wanted some experience before you came to me,' Pansy wailed. 'I thought you wanted to make it special for me!'

Draco shot her a withering look as he raised his hand to his forehead. 'Stop shrieking,' he said harshly, 'you're giving me a headache. And where did you come with all that rot you're spouting? You've known me since we were in nappies, you should have known that "making it special" for you never had anything to do with my actions.'

'But Draco –'

'You're a Slytherin Pansy,' he continued berating her, 'you should know when you're backed into a corner. We both know that this is happening because you made stupid assumptions about me and my motives – at least have the balls to admit that you were wrong. Besides –'

'Cancel the wedding Draco,' Pansy said, pleading now. 'Marry me like you're supposed to. I won't even say anything if you meet with your little pet discretely. Just don't do this to me, Draco! I'll be ruined!'

Draco growled at her in annoyance. 'If you'd let me complete what I was saying,' he said harshly, 'you would already know that there's no chance of me doing that. Assuming that I would marry you wasn't the only mistake you made, Pansy. It was simply the first one. The second one was assuming I was interested in girls.'

'But in fifth –'

'That was just to keep my father satisfied, you idiot. Sure, I did things with them – but there was no other way to make sure he didn't find out I liked men! And he can't say anything about who I'm marrying after the fiasco that his support of the Dark Lord was, so I'm free to do as I like now. I came here thinking to invite an old school friend to my wedding, but I can see now that that wasn't a good idea.'

'At least tell me who's stealing you from me!'

'I've was never yours to being with,' Draco said disgustedly, 'but if you really want to know, it's Harry Potter.'

* * *

_For:_

_Chopped Competition, Starter_

_Musical Terms Challenge, Acceso_

_Key Signature Competition, F Minor_

_Latin Challenge, Deleo_

_Quidditch Positions Competition, Chaser_

_If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 9. Blankly_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 35. Torn_

_Character Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 42. Humiliate_

_50 Different Friendships or Less Challenge, Prompt 22. Jealous_

_Pairing Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 8. Besmirch_


	12. Lady Luck's Smile

It had taken them two years – one of dating, and another of being engaged – before they managed to reach here.

He had never told Draco, but there had always been a part of him that was terrified that they wouldn't last. They were Harry and Draco, after all – as different as fire and ice. And while it had been easy to scoff at the disbelieving stares and pessimistic murmurs they received when Draco was by his side, when he was alone, they would return to haunt him.

He had always been worried that his legendary bad luck would end the only _true_ romantic relationship he had had in his life. But somehow – somehow, Lady Luck had decided to take pity on him this one time. And he was thankf –

'What's got you looking so serious, Harry?'

Harry looked up to see his new husband standing in front of him, looking breathtaking in his most formal robes. He offered Draco a bright smile, shaking his head. 'Nothing, just thinking.'

'Well, you can think later. We need to make our exit right now,' Draco replied with a wicked smile.

Harry laughed. 'Let's go.'

* * *

_For:_

_Alphabet Soup: Drabble Challenge, P is for Pensive_

_If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 20. Night Fever_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 40. Want_


	13. Insolubilis

It's not something that most people truly understand, and Ron knows that. The idea of their Saviour with a Death Eater is not something that they can bear.

But what he has never understood is why people think he should be the most vociferous opponent to their romance. Of course, when he first found out, he had been just as horrified as the rest of the wizarding public. He had spent a good part of his school years imagining Harry as the official member of Ron's family he would be after he married Ginny. When he found out Harry was gay, Ginny became Charlie in his head.

So yeah, he hadn't planned on watching his best mate fall in love with the Ferret.

None of that, however, meant he was unable to accept it. It was undeniable to anyone with eyes just how happy Harry was with Mal – Draco. What people never realized was that all he had ever wanted for his friend was his happiness, and he wasn't about to interfere with that just because he was dating a Malfoy.

* * *

_For:_

_Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition - U is for Undeniable_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 49. Practical_

_If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 43. Rumourmongering_


	14. Chocolate Frogs

Oddly enough, it is a Chocolate Frog that starts it all.

Had it been any other pair of students, in any other situation, it wouldn't have meant a great deal. But with these two, in that moment, it meant _everything_.

One of the worst kept secrets of Hogwarts was that Draco Malfoy was a chocoholic. More than that, he was liable to go a _bit_ insane if he went without chocolate for long intervals.

Which might have had something to do with the reason everyone was avoiding him today.

Draco Malfoy had run out of chocolate.

It wasn't a pleasant sight. In fact, it had already caused several of the younger students to flee from him in tears, while everyone who had any prior experience with him was staying as far away from him as possible.

"Draco Malfoy without chocolate" usually translated into "everyone else without happiness."

No one wanted to attempt approaching the beast, not even if they had gifts of chocolate to offer him.

No one, that is, apart from Harry Potter.

Harry Potter wasn't aware that by walking up to Draco Malfoy and offering him a Chocolate Frog, he was actually doing something most people had deemed impossible.

Though, to be fair, he wasn't thinking at all. In fact, had someone performed Legilimency on him at that precise moment, the only thought they would have been able to pick up would have been _Draco looks so hot when he's angry_.

So there you have it. That's how the most famous relationship in modern times began. It started with the simple gift of a Chocolate Frog – a gift which allowed Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter to become friends after years of enmity, and later on, lovers.

(That might also have something to do with Draco's prized Mirabella Plunkett Famous Wizards Card, but that doesn't really have anything to do with this story.

Really.)

* * *

_For:_

_Chopped Competition, Appetizer_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 826. Chocolate_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 48. Generosity_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 10. Gift_

_Dark Side Competition, Cookies_

_Gemstone Competition, Sodalite_


	15. Smoke and Champagne

The annual Victory Ball held by the Ministry always makes Harry uncomfortable.

It's a room full of important people, dressed to the nines. It always makes him remember the James Bond movies he watches with Hermione; all champagne and smoke and political secrets. It's an odd thought, he knows that, but as he watches one person after another being plied with drink and promises to reveal information, he cannot help but think of espionage and spy dramas.

He is required to attend these _soirees_ by Hermione, Ginny and Minerva. After all, it wouldn't look good if the saviour couldn't be bothered to attend the party celebrating him, would it?

He's never been terribly fond of it. It's touching that the wizarding world would do something like this for him, even though he doesn't feel like he deserves it, but he has always seen the Ball as less a way of celebrating the downfall of Voldemort and more of a way for the power-hungry men and women to try and wrangle themselves a place in his bed. He's lost count of the number of times he's found somebody trying to slip Love Potions into his drink.

At first, heading off the would-be seducers was something he could use to occupy his night. It fascinated him, in a morbid sort of way, trying to figure out the different distractions people could come up with so that they could surreptitiously slip something into the glass he was holding. But soon, even this lost its fascination – people were nothing if not predictable.

The Victory Ball was something he had always dreaded with every facet of his being, but today was different. Walking into the Ball, Draco (who would definitely be the Bond girl if this were a movie, not that he would ever tell him that) at his side and an engagement ring on his finger, a part of him could almost begin to understand why the Ball had held everyone's fascination and interest for so long.

* * *

**A/N: Possibly the oddest thing I've ever written - I don't know how this happened. It's what my messed up mind comes up with when given the prompts smoke and champagne.**

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 288. James Bond_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 8. Sin_

_Slash/Femmeslash bootcamp, Prompt 30. Celebrate_

_Gemstone Competition, Agate_


	16. A Mother's Love

Narcissa Malfoy was a pureblood, born and bred.

She had grown up in a family who hated all non-purebloods. She had married a Death Eater. If there was one thing she was well versed on, it was the importance of blood purity and the survival of the pureblood lines.

And yet, when she first held her newborn son in her arms, she had promised herself that no matter what, she would make sure he was happy, even if it meant going against everything she had been taught.

Narcissa Malfoy wanted grandchildren.

She only had one child. As far as the Dark Lord was concerned, once his followers had their male heir, there was no need for them to have another child. Lucius would never go against his orders, and she didn't dare do anything out of fear that Draco would be harmed.

So she waited for Draco to grow up and give her grandchildren to fill in the space left by her missing babies.

Narcissa Malfoy was the first person her son told.

"Mother?"

Narcissa looked up from the letter she was writing, concerned at the nervousness in her son's voice. "What is Draco?"

"I thought you should be the first to know," he said in that same, oddly anxious voice. "I think – I think I'm gay," he finished in a rush of words.

Looking at the fearful boy in front of her, Narcissa was suddenly reminded of the child he had once been, and the promise she had made. She was not going to let anything come in the middle of her son's happiness – not antiquated pureblood mentality, and definitely not her own desires.

Narcissa Malfoy was the first one to realise.

All Draco seemed to be able to talk about when she asked him how being a Healer was suiting him was Harry Potter. It was all about the ways Harry Potter had landed himself in Saint Mungo's, and the number of times Harry Potter and jumped in front of a curse for his partner, and the child alive because of Harry Potter…Harry Potter was all Draco seemed to be able to talk about.

She knew better than to confront him with this revelation – he tended to spook easily when confronted with ideas that had the possibility to alter his view of the world. But she knew her son, and there was no way he wasn't half in love with Potter already.

Narcissa Malfoy was a mother, first and foremost.

It didn't matter to her who Draco loved. If Harry Potter could make him happy, she needed no other motivation to go against Lucius' orders to get Draco engaged to Astoria Greengrass.

And when she found that Draco had disappeared the next morning, she needed no other reason than the love of her son to scream her lungs out at her dolt of a husband. She knew he loved Draco too, but he needed to be able to see more than his desire for a perfect, pureblood family.

And if, for some unknown reason, he wanted his father present at his wedding, she would make sure that happened. She would even make sure he played nice with Harry and the Weasleys, to make sure he didn't ruin Draco's special night.

The sight of Draco's elated face, and the besotted expression on Harry's face when he looked at her son made everything she had ever done worth it.

Because Narcissa Malfoy loved her son, and there was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 928. The Weight of Love_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 4. Battered_

_Character Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 16. Princess_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 24. Protect_

_HP Potions Competition, Dragon Poison_

_Weasley-Potter-Prewitt Challenge, Rose Weasley_

_Gemstone Competition, Peridot_

_Colours Competition, Green (negative)_

_Greenhouse Competition, Orchid_


	17. A Bit Too Bold

The problem, Harry thought, with his fans was how bold they had gotten ever since the news of his relationship with Draco had come out.

His fans had always believed they had some kind of _right_ over him, but it had gotten exponentially worse ever since he had revealed he was in a relationship. The men had started taking liberties they never had before, and the women all thought that they could be the ones to straight.

Harry bore it with as much grace as he could at first. Hermione had drilled it into his head again and again that as a celebrity, he did have some responsibility to the public, whether he liked it or not. But when one of the women who followed him around pinched his bum in Diagon Alley, whispering in his ear, "I won't have my snookums dallying with the devil. Why don't you let me show you what you're missing out on?" he'd had enough.

The Daily Prophet headlines the next day read: **'Harry Potter seeks restraining order against obsessive fans!'**

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 116. Fuming_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 9. Whisper_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 17. Diagon Alley_

_Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition, I is for Impertinent_

_The Philosopher's Stone Competition, The Boy Who Lived_


	18. Beginning

Falling in love with him was easy.

Even after all the fights, all the rivalry, all the _history_ between them, when Draco saw him standing in front of Malfoy Manor, he fell in love with him immediately.

For the first time he could remember, he looked sure and confident of himself. Before, he had always seemed to be waiting for abuse to be heaped onto him. And as much as Draco found confidence a turn on, he found a victim complex just as repellant. So really, if one thought about it, there was no surprise that he had seen him and his friends as the perfect targets to torture.

But at that moment, seeing Harry Potter standing on his front porch, Draco's old hawthorn wand in his hand, he looked like an avenging angel. And Draco immediately felt his heart start to tumble in freefall.

But even crazy in love, Draco was still a Malfoy.

So he simply quirked an eyebrow at the beautiful man standing in front of him and said, "Hello Potter. See you've finally come to return my wand."

Harry looked slightly put off at the ungrateful reception.

"At least I decided to return the wand," he retorted. "Most people in my position wouldn't have bothered."

"Touchy, aren't you? I wasn't making fun of you, you know, merely stating a fact. Besides, we both know that you aren't like most people. That Gryffindor honour wouldn't let you keep the wand, even if you did win it in battle and use it defeat the Dark Lord."

Harry's eyes widened. "Was that a complement, Malfoy?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

Draco cheered inwardly. At least he still retained his ability to surprise Potter, no matter how attractive Draco found him.

"Don't look so surprised, Potter," he said, controlling his emotions. "I do have manners, you know. Besides, I don't think it would be a good idea to insult you when you've so graciously come here to return my wand."

Draco could practically hear Potter wondering what he had done with the real Draco Malfoy.

Taking advantage of the fact that Potter was off his game, Draco put on his best gracious host mask. "Since you've already gone through so much trouble, why don't you come in for a drink?"

Looking startled at the invitation, Harry shook his head. "No, I really to getting back," he said.

"What' the hurry? Weaslette waiting for you?" Draco was surprised at the strong jealousy that rose up at the thought. It seemed that in just the few moments since he had seen Po- _Harry_ standing outside the Manor, his brain had already decided that Harry was _his_.

At Draco's question, Harry let out a heavy sigh. "No, actually," he said. "Ginny and I've been broken up for nearly a week now. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it already."

"What happened? Did she leave you for someone else?" he asked in faux concerned voice, pushing down the urge to celebrate.

"No, it wasn't like that at all. It was me who broke up with her anyways. Turns out I'm not attracted to wo– wait, why am I even tell you any of this?"

"Because you need someone to talk to, and I'm guessing you don't want your friends to feel like they have to pick a side. See, Potter? I was right. You _do_ need a drink after all. Now come on in before I freeze out here. You might enjoy the cold, I don't."

As Harry followed him in, Draco noted the slight blush that had appeared on his cheeks when he had turned to walk inside. He smirked. This was going to be _so_ easy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review on your way out ;)**

**If anyone would like to see particular scenarios in a drabble or short oneshot, drop it to me be review or PM. I'd love to get some scenarios/plot bunnies for more Drarry drabbles! :)**

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 274. Start From Scratch_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 23. Into the fire_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 14. Challenge_

_House Point Competition, prompt - angel_

_Colours Competition, Silver (negative)_

_The Romantics At Heart (Or Are We?) Challenge_

_Greenhouses Competition, Stargazer_

_Hogwarts Classes Competition, Potions_

_Girl Scout Cookies Competition, Thin Mints_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge, Jobberknoll_


	19. A Phoenix Lament

**Let me know in a review or a PM if you want to see any particular scenario in future chapters of this story.**

**nannily asked for their first kiss, and that fic's up under the title Melted Chocolate and Abandoned Classrooms. See? It's as easy as dropping a review, and you get a story written all for you!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sleeping peacefully in his boyfriend's arms, one arm holding him against his chest, the other thrown across Draco's chest. However, a sudden jolt woke him, quickly followed by another. He woke up slowly, looking around in confusion.

In the dim silvery light of the moon, he could see Harry's body, which was twitching and flinching sporadically.

Draco sighed. This was a common happening for both of them. Even though the war had ended years ago, the horrors they had endured still came back in their sleep sometimes. And after they had joined the Aurors, it had become all the more worse. When a person spent his days seeing the worst things people could do to each other, it was bound to leave a mark on him. And it was worse for Harry, who oftentimes wondered if his defeat of Voldemort had actually changed anything if people still kept killing each other.

"Fred," Harry murmured. Draco groaned. These were the worst nights, when he dreamt of the people who had died in the Final Battle. It reminded him too much of Cedric Diggory, and the fact that he had been helpless to save them all from dying in front of him.

"Fred, I'm sorry," Harry moaned in his sleep. "I did all I could. I'm sorry!"

"Harry, it's okay, no one blames you," Draco whispered soothingly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Rookwood," Harry sobbed out, wrestling with the covers in his agitated state. Draco could see the tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay Harry, we got him. He's in Azkaban. He can never kill anyone again. It's okay," Draco repeated again and again, trying to soothe Harry.

"Draco!" Harry's eyes shot open, filled with fear.

"Right here Harry."

"He's not out there any longer?"

"You made sure of it. You got them all off the streets."

"I don't – I can't – Why is it that one of the few times we managed to catch a Death Eater before he took out a few more Muggleborns is the one that still haunts me?" Harry asked, covering his face in frustration.

"He caused the death of one of your closest friends, Harry. It's natural that you're afraid that he's still out there, that he'll return to hurt more of the people that you love. Just because you know, logically, that he's in Azakaban and won't be able to get out while he's alive doesn't mean you aren't still afraid."

"I want to go to Fred's grave tomorrow," Harry said after a long pause.

"Whatever you want." Draco adjusted himself so that he was lying on his back. Harry placed his neck on Draco's neck, letting himself be soothed by the unique scent of his boyfriend, reveling in the knowledge that he was safe.

"Sometimes I worry that the nightmares will destroy me," Harry said into the silence that filled the room.

"I'll be there for you if it does," Draco promised, turning himself so that he was the one holding Harry in his arms.

"I love you," Harry whispered, closing his eyes, the feeling of Draco's arms around him lulling him back to sleep.

Both knew that this wouldn't be the last time one of them was woken up by the other's nightmares. They were too haunted by their own demons and pasts. But for the moment, they tried to regain what little rest they could. They would face their life one night at a time.

* * *

_For:_

_HP Potions Competition, Death-Cap Draught_

_Florence and the Machine Challenge, Only If For The Night_

_Gemstones Competition, Fluorite_

_Greenhouses Competition, Mandrake_

_6 Senses Competition, Shadows (sight)_

_Fantastic Beasts challenge, Hungarian Horntail_

_Holidays Competition, Memorial Day/Veteran's Day_

_House Points Competition, Quote - Love isn't what makes the world go around, love is what makes it worth the ride_

_Ministry of Magic Song Competition, The Phoenix Lament_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 503. Night_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 25. Nightmare_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 46. Comfort_


	20. Voices In My Head

**This is an idea that's been playing in my head for sometime now. I'd like to expand on this verse depending on how my muse co-operates. It's basically a soulmate!verse fic.**

**It's kind of pre-slash due to their ages here, but they're meant to progress to a romantic couple due to the entire idea of them being each other's soulmate :)**

* * *

The voice had been with him for as long as he could remember. Even the memories of his childhood, otherwise foggy and hazy, contained the clear memory of the voice.

It was as if Harry had always been able to hear the voice. Soft and cultured, it usually only appeared to him in his dreams, but sometimes, when the bullying from Dudley and the lack of food and abuse from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got to be too much, he could hear it even when he was awake.

It didn't say anything special, to be honest. Nor did the person whose voice it was – definitely male, and probably around his age, from the sound of it– ever talk to him directly. In fact, whenever he heard the voice, it was when the other boy was doing daily, commonplace things, like talking to his parents.

Most of what the boy behind the voice said was gobbledygook for Harry. There was constant mention of spell, magic, a place called diagonally? None of it made any sense to Harry, but he found he didn't care. The boy might be strange, but his voice was the only constant apart from the hatred of his relatives that Harry had had since he was a baby. As far as he was concerned, a little strangeness was forgivable.

There was a part of Harry that wondered if the boy in his head ever heard Harry in his dreams, or if he even existed in real life at all. But he refused to spend too much time thinking about that – belief that the other boy existed was the only thing that kept Harry sane some days. Besides, the sound of the other boy's voice hit Harry at a soul-deep level. Somehow, somewhere within him, he recognized that voice as belonging to someone who was extremely important to him.

When Hagrid came and told him about the wizarding world, Harry was astounded. Most of it was because of the fact that it _existed_ and that he – he, _Harry Potter_ – was not only part of it, but also a famous part of the wizarding world!

Yet, there was a corner of his mind that kept on reminding him of the what the boy in his head talked about – magic, and spells, and Hogwarts, and the place called Diagon Alley, not diagonally. Would he meet the mysterious boy in this new world of his?

All thoughts of the voice in his head were quickly forgotten, however, once he actually entered Diagon Alley. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined a place like this, bustling with life, full of colour and odd items, creatures and books. For the first time, he truly felt that this was another world instead of being merely an extension of the non-magica– Muggle world.

Gringotts was breathtaking. A huge bank, bigger than any he had ever seen, and it was run by goblins! _Goblins_! Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw them – who would have ever thought goblins were real? And he – he – had inherited a huge vault filled to the brim with _gold_! Thank God the Dursleys never knew of its existence, or Harry was certain they would have drained it completely.

And then Hagrid dropped him off in front of a place called Madam Malkin's, and told him that he would be able to buy his school uniform inside, something the giant of a man was not needed for.

When he walked in, his eyes immediately went to the pale, blond boy at the front of the shop who was being fitted for what looked to be the Hogwarts uniform. The boy seemed to be about his age, and Harry wondered if he would finally be able to make his first friend. Surely he would not be seen as the odd, weird little boy here where he apparently belonged?

He walked up to the kindly looking lady who was helping the blond boy with his robes and waited until she noticed him. Once she had started fitting his robes, the blond boy turned to face him, looking at him interestedly.

"Hello," he said, "Hogwarts too?"

Harry stopped, utterly shocked. That voice – he knew that voice. He'd heard it in his dreams. He had hoped that he would find its owner in the wizarding world, but to do so so easily? He had never hoped for that.

"What's wrong with you?" the boy asked, jolting him out of his thoughts.

Harry shook his head and smiled at the boy, offering his hand. "Nothing," he said, "Yeah, I'm going to Hogwarts too. I'm Harry Potter. And you are?"

Judging by the shocked look on his face and the widening of his eyes in recognition at hearing Harry's voice, before Harry had introduced himself, the blond had heard his voice in his mind too.

"Draco Malfoy," the boy replied, taking his hand.

And as he smiled at Harry, Harry knew that now that they'd found each other, everything would work out fine.

_"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken." - Fyodor Dostoyevski_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**Please don't favourite/follow without reviewing. Please and thank you muchly :)**

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 829. Hear My Voice_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 42. Young_

_Colours Competition, Purple (negative)_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge, Tebo_

_Monopoly Challenge_


	21. They're Clichés For A Reason

It was like the clichéd ending of a bad romance novel, but as far as Harry was concerned, it didn't matter.

(And no, he hadn't been reading bad romance novels. It was just based on listening to what he'd heard Hermione and Ginny talking about.

He was telling the truth.

Honestly.)

He'd and Draco had been Auror partners ever since they joined the programme, and working so closely had inevitable led to them becoming friends.

Had someone questioned Harry about that a few hours ago, he would have assured them that yes, he and Draco were friends, and no, they were not any closer than that. Now however, things were different.

It was supposed to be a routine case. Go catch the bad guy and return to the Ministry with him in custody.

Unfortunately, the bad guy had gotten lucky, and managed to hit Draco with an unknown spell. Draco had gone down like a rock, and Harry had panicked. He'd subdued the criminal quickly – when faced with a furious Harry Potter, most people just found it easier to give up.

He'd immediately tried to revive Draco once the danger was taken care of. Only, Draco wouldn't wake. No matter how many spells or Muggle techniques Harry tried, he still remained unconscious.

So, after portkeying the man to the Ministry, with a note attached to him explaining the circumstance, Harry had quickly activated the emergency portkey to Saint Mungo's that all Aurors carried with them. When the two of them had landed in the middle of the waiting room, the Healers had quickly whisked Draco away for surgery, leaving Harry to wait.

That had been three hours ago, and there was still no news on Draco. The past few hours had given Harry some perspective. When your partner was possibly dying, it was hard to remain in denial. And faced with the prospect of not having Draco by his side every day, Harry had finally admitted, at least to himself, that he was in love with Draco.

All he wanted now was for Draco to survive so that he could tell him.

When the Chief Healer finally came to tell him that Draco was fine, had been shifted to a room, and would wake up any second, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Sure, figuring out how to tell Draco about his newly realised feelings wasn't going to be easy, but at least the other man was alive.

"Hey," he murmured when he walked into Draco's room.

"Hey," Draco replied, sounding groggy. "What happened?"

"You got hit by some mystery spell," Harry said, sitting by Draco's bed and squeezing his hand.

"On my head?" Draco asked, considering Harry's answer.

"Apparently the angle was off. Most of it bounced off of your head, so you'll be okay."

Draco smiled, that adorable smile Harry hadn't even been aware that he'd fallen in love with. "Well, at least that thick skull you always joke about came in handy."

Harry had planned on actually _telling_ Draco about how he felt, _really_, but looking at Draco lying there, looking paler than normal against the white sheets of the hospital bed, head wrapped in bandages and a bruise that spells and potions hadn't been able erase, still making his bad jokes…it was all too much for him.

Leaning forward, Harry placed his free hand on Draco's cheek and leaned over him, pressing a gentle kiss to Draco's lips.

The moment he did so, he mentally slapped himself. He definitely hadn't planned on revealing his feelings in this way. He was about to pull away, but then he felt Draco respond, a hand wrapping gently around his shoulder.

When they broke apart, they stared at each other wide-eyed, before Draco tentatively managed to ask, "Uh, that was…I mean, I've apparently got a concussion, so did you…?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, knowing that it was useless to lie. "Yeah, yeah I did. Is that okay?"

Draco blinked those gorgeous grey eyes at him (again, how had he not noticed them before?) and said, "Yeah…as long as it'll happen again, preferably when there aren't two of you present. Not that that's a bad thing or anything…"

Harry just laughed, squeezing Draco's hand.

So yeah, the entire thing from the revelation of feelings when Draco was near death to the bedside kiss was a complete cliché, but…well, there was a reason they were called clichés.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**Please don't favourite/follow without reviewing. Please and thank you muchly :)**

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 611. Hospital_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 12. Fear_

_Colors Competition, White (negative)_

_Girl Scout Cookies Competition, Mango Cremes_


	22. Robins And Spring Days

"Draco why exactly are we out looking for _robins_ of all things in the middle of February? It's still bloody freezing out here! I'm sure you can find your robin once it starts to become a little warmer."

"Stop whining like a two year old, Potter. Robins are damn well lucky, you great big oaf."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Dray?"

"Sigh. It's magical tradition, Potter. If you manage to catch a glimpse of the first robin of spring, and make a wish on it before it flies away, the wish will come true."

"So it's kind of like wishing on the first star of the night?"

"Why on earth would anyone wish on a _star_ Potter? Stop sounding so daft!"

"Never mind. Anyways, what do you need to wish for, Draco? I've seen your room – I don't think there's anything that you don't have."

"Well –"

"You're blushing!"

"Oh, come off it Harry. I'm not going to tell you now."

"No! Please Draco! Please! I promise I'll behave!"

"We– "

"What?"

"Shh!"

"Draco wh –"

"Look there! It's a robin!"

"Draco –"

"Shh. I'm making a wish. Don't interrupt unless you're telling me it's flying away."

"…"

"So, what did you wish for?"

"Stop being so inquisitive, Harry."

"Hey! You were the one who ag– Mmph…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Can't I just feel like snogging my boyfriend?"

"Sure you can. But I know you, there was something behind it."

"Well…"

"There! You're blushing again! Seriously, explain it to me."

"Ikindofwishedthatwewouldalwaysbetogether. Andthatyouwouldneverleaveme."

"…"

"Harry?"

"..."

"Harr– Mmph…"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**Please don't favourite/follow without reviewing. Please and thank you muchly :)**

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 659. Birds_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 43. Yelling_

_Florence and the Machine Challenge, Bird Song_


	23. Dreams

It starts with dreams.

They're two boys who are on opposing sides in the biggest war in living memory, the heirs to houses that have been at war for nearly all of modern history. They aren't supposed to fall in love.

But it's right after the fateful Sectumsempra duel in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and Harry cannot get Draco Malfoy out of his minds. Every time he closes his eyes, his mind takes him back to the bathroom and the stricken look on Draco's face when his spell had connected with the blond's body. Worse, when it's not remembering the horror of that night, his mind cannot help but remind him of how gorgeous Draco had looked, even with blood stained eyes and tears running down his face.

He denies it for as long as he can. It doesn't matter to him that he's attracted to men, but to be attracted to Draco Malfoy? That is something he has difficulty digesting.

It takes him a week of dreams before he cracks. No matter how much he hates it, he has to admit that Draco Malfoy is the most gorgeous boy he has ever laid eyes on.

He does what he always does when confronted by a seemingly insurmountable problem – he goes to Hermione. At first, she is as shocked as he was (and still is.) Not by the revelation of his sexuality – she tells him she had always been suspicious – but by the fact that it's Draco he's fixated upon. Once she processes the fact, however, she gets a gleam in her eye that tells him that whatever she has planned is going to be rather unpleasant for him.

And that is how Harry finds himself toeing into the infirmary, where Draco is still recovering from the wounds he caused, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Hermione has promised him that she has everything planned – all Harry needs to do is actually show up.

As usual, she doesn't disappoint. When he gets there, there's a table for two set up, dinner waiting to be served under a protective shield – Harry suspects Dobby's hand in it all.

All that remains for him to do is wake Draco from his sleep and actually invite him to dinner.

Harry's heart has never pounded as hard as it does when he shakes Draco awake. He knows he has a lot of explaining to do before he can even broach the subject of dinner, and the strange mix of fear and anticipation at what is awaiting him is driving him crazy, but he cannot help but melt at the drowsy look on Draco's face as he wakes up.

"Potter?" Draco asks when he sees him, instantly alert. "What in name of Hades are _you_ doing here?"

So Harry opens his mouth and starts with an apology. If he were being completely honest, harry doesn't expect much from Draco. He knows that it's most probable that the blond is going to laugh Harry out of the room, but he owes it to the both of them to try.

But, to his utter astonishment, an honest smile starts to blossom on Draco's face as he talks. It gives him hope that his final question will be received well.

And then Harry finally asks the one thing he's been dying to get out.

"Draco, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner?"

That is when Draco notices the table in the infirmary. That, combined with Harry's question, causes his whole face to light up, a hint of disbelief in his eyes, as though he's been handed the keys to a world he never believed he could have. And then he smiles at Harry, a smile dazzling in its intensity (and how did he never notice that smile before?), before saying, "I would love to."

In the end, everything can be traced back to those first few dreams.

* * *

**I'm not too sure about this one...**

**Thoughts?**

**Please don't favourite or follow with leaving a review. Please and thank you muchly :)**

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 604. Chosen Dreams_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 29. Queasy_


	24. some infinities are larger than others

**For the If You Dare Challenge (768. Infinite); the OTP Bootcamp (1. acrid) and the 10 Times 10 Challenge (institution: St. Mungo's)**

_some infinities are are larger than others ~John Green_

It was the sight of them that struck Harry the deepest out of everything else he had seen in the war. Remus and Tonks, lying side by side, hands clasped tightly – the two of them, together even in death.

He loved Ginny. He loved Ginny dearly – it was partly memories of her that had helped him to get through the year on the run, after all.

But after seeing the two of them, lying there…He loved Ginny, but not like that. Not beyond death itself. He wanted what Remus and Tonks had had, and Ginny was the not the person he could find it with.

* * *

He knew he had had to do it. She deserved better than only part of his heart. But even though he knew that, the words still left an acrid taste in his mouth.

She had cried. Heartbroken, heaving sobs that had almost physically hurt him.

The fact that it was, in the long run, what would benefit both him and her had not helped at all.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had gone on to become a Healer – well, Trainee Healer for now.

Even a year ago if someone had tried to tell him that he would bump into Draco Malfoy when he went to St Mungo's after an Auror Training accident, and that the aforementioned blond would be helping _treat_ him…well, he would have laughed himself silly. But after everything that had happened, every detail of Draco's life that Harry had gleamed from his connection with Voldemort…

After all of that, the fact that Draco was the Trainee trailing after the Healer assigned to him wasn't so surprising after all.

What was surprising was that Harry managed to strike up a friendly conversation with the man while being treated. _And_ that the two of them somehow managed to meet up for coffee.

* * *

Draco was…

It was astoundingly easy for them to become friends. Harry would have thought that their shared history would have been a barrier for any cordial relationship between them, but once again, the war had changed things.

They could understand the view of the other side now, and even if they didn't always agree with each other, that shared understanding allowed them to navigate through the landmine of problems their past with relative comfort.

And, after everything that he had been through, Harry was thrilled to find someone he could talk to. He still had Ron and Hermione, of course, but now that they had finally started dating, he refused to put a shroud over their happiness with his regrets, fears, and memories of the past.

With Draco, there was nothing keeping him back. The blond gave as good as he got, whether it was shared horror stories of Voldemort's year in control, or just a simple raging session.

With Draco, Harry could finally let out every emotion, positive or negative, that he had ever felt. With Draco, Harry could finally be himself.

* * *

Maybe he should have been alarmed by how quickly his feelings for Draco grew. After all, thinking of him as a friend was a novel idea, and thought of him as anything more than that should have been inconceivable.

But then, Draco as friend wasn't as astonishing an idea to Harry as it should have been. It was too natural for it to be surprising, and deeper feelings – well, it just seemed like a logical progression.

A long time ago, he and Sirius had had a conversation about love, and what his godfather had told him and struck him deeply.

Sirius had told him that when he found the person he was meant for, he shouldn't be alarmed if fell in love hard and fast. That was what had happened with both his father and grandfather – the Potter curse, he had called it. According to him, anything that hampered a person's ability to have some _fun_ before settling down was undoubtedly a Bad Thing.

Harry didn't much mind it. It was a nice change from the constant uncertainty his life had been while Voldemort had been alive, this sense of surety.

No, the only problem that arose from these feelings was figuring out how to discover if Draco felt the same way about him.

* * *

Harry had spent the good part of a week trying to formulate a plan that would help him learn about the exact nature of Draco's emotions towards him. It turned out that it hadn't been necessary after all.

Like most major things that happened between the two of them, it was the result of an argument. Harry couldn't exactly remember what they'd been arguing about, only the results of that disagreement. In the heat of anger, Draco had grabbed a hold of his face and kissed him, letting several seconds pass by before realising what he was doing.

But by then, Harry had overcome his shock, and wasn't about to let him go.

It had been a rather pleasant experience, to sum it up.

* * *

It had been the sight of Remus and Tonks that had prompted everything that had happened in Harry's love life after the end of the war.

At their funeral, Hermione had spoken about how deeply in love they were, and how the greatest tragedy of their lives was that they had never gotten the chance to spend it with each other like they had intended to.

Harry liked to think that the two of them had somehow managed to help him sort himself out from beyond the grave.

The two of them may never have had the chance to live out their infinity, but had given Harry a chance to live his. And that was something for which Harry would never stop being grateful.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :3**


End file.
